


bicycle ride

by HeyNeon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyNeon/pseuds/HeyNeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are a budding trainer, he is a professor who offers you a ride home.</p>
<p>short fic with a gender neutral reader. may add more in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bicycle ride

**Author's Note:**

> mostly based on my headcanon that willow loves bike rides and outdoor stuff in general. i mean almost everybody in the pokemon universe uses a bike but willow especially loves it
> 
> i mean look at him!! the man looks like he's ready to go hiking or something.
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr but i added some stuff here on ao3.

“Thank you for your hard work today.”  
Willow dipped his head slightly and you feel inclined to return the gesture. You bowed your head quickly, perhaps a touch flustered. “Have a safe trip home.” He adds warmly as he folds his coat and tucks it into his backpack.

“You too, Professor.”  
You reply. After ensuring all your pokeballs were stored safely and securely in your backpack, you got started on the path home with a little speed in your step as the sun was setting fast. 

To say the least, you are exhausted. However it is the good kind of exhausted. The kind that makes you say, _I did a good job_   _today_  as you sit back on your chair with your feet sore from all the work you’ve done. After all, you have been capturing Pokemon and recording each one’s data ever since you left the house this morning. 

You weren’t alone, of course. There were other trainers nearby and oddly Professor Willow, all doing the same thing as you. Capturing and writing down data in their journals. You would have thought that professors would prefer being in their labs rather than out in the field. Willow seems to be one that prefers navigating tall grass and acquiring data himself.

Considerate too, you thought. Kicking a pebble as you walked, you recalled how he took a fellow trainer aside when they began to show signs of a heatstroke. 

“You must not overexert yourself.” He softly chided as he handed the bottle of water to the trainer. “The Pokemon can wait. Please take care of yourself first.” In the end, that trainer left earlier than you did but Willow didn’t seem mad at all. In fact, he told the trainer to stay home and rest if they were not feeling any better the next day.

 

_“I would hope you are paying attention to where you’re going!”_

You spin around at the sound of a familiar voice and there is the professor, pedalling on his bike slowly until he came to a stop. The orange glow of the sunset illuminated the wrinkles on his smiling face. 

“Sorry, professor. I gotta admit, I was in the clouds before you called out to me.” You apologised and he chuckled. Exercising caution is important- especially when it is getting dark, he adds and you nod.

"By the way, is your house within the area?” He takes off his glasses and wipes dirt off with a small cloth. 

“Yes. Ah- it’s just a little further from here. Down a couple of streets.”

“Oh well, I have to see an old friend nearby so if you like, I could give you a ride home?”

You were surprised by his offer but did not refuse. At first, you attempt to ride astride behind him. The bicycle wobbles as you position yourself and Willow turns slightly to check up on you.

“Hm, it might be easier to ride side saddle.” He suggests and you shift your position accordingly. “That’s it.” You can detect his smile even though you can’t see his face.

“Thanks for the ride, professor.” You say as you awkwardly gripped his shirt with a single hand. You expected him to start pedalling but he laughs- a fine, earnest laugh- and turned around.

“Ah, the way you're holding me will not do. You’ll fall off!” Willow took your hands and wrapped them around his waist. He patted your hand, signalling you to not let go. “There we go. It’s much safer like this.” Safer it may be, you feel oddly self-conscious about the way this may look. You wonder if he's even aware of intimate this looks. Maybe he's a bit airheaded like that?

"Alright, let's go!"

"Ah-"

He starts to pedal, throwing you forward and making you lean flush against his back. And so the bicycle moved, carrying the two of you into the afternoon with the wind in your hair and a warmth in your cheeks.


End file.
